Happy Prank Day!
by gadhadada
Summary: either after Birth or before Days...!


**The Story is based over ROCKING DUO Bang Bang Story Contest for Daya Sir Birthday where She could not get More Entries so Requested Me to Post it through My Account...**

 **Hope You All Enjoyed it...**

* * *

 ** _Happy Prank Day_**

 _The Man Scrolling down His Cell Contact List and Only Pressing His Teeth in Anger…._

 _Sometimes He Only wanted to Crack His Younger Pal Head without an Inch Hesitation and without giving any Reason or say Explanation…_

 _He really Annoying seeing_ _ **NEMO, DORY, BUGZY, BUSTER, WOODY, DAFFY, DONALD, LIONO, SPONGUEBOB, BEN 10, DONATELLO TURTLE, RAFFELL TURTLE 2**_ _bla bla bla…_

 _Yes His Buddha Buddy Replaced All His Cell Contact List Names with Many Cartoons and Animated Movies Characters Names as now Abhijeet except Tearing Out His Few Strands of Hairs, having No Option except Gritting His Teeth and asking His Team-mates about His Inquires regarding Phone Numbers as His Buddy doesn't Respond His Calls/Sms/Messages…._

 _He really Cursing over Himself as Yesternight He Personally gave His Cell to Daya to Empty His SD Card during Returning from Crime Spot to Bureau Ignoring Gazes of His Teammates who are in Confusing phase that why their Senior asking about whose this phone number kinda Queries…._

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _The Cell Threw over His Desk with_ _ **YE SUB KYA HY**_ _in Complete Chewing tone, where Daya Immediately Schooled His Smirky Expression Look at Him and ask Innocently…_

 _Daya (in innocent tone): kya hua Boss…?_

 _Abhijeet approached, grabbed His Neck and starting to Squeezing it abruptly Stopped after Seeing Colleagues coming so except Threatening to His Friend who just giving Him Naughty Smile and Silent Comment as_ _ **DARPOK**_ _do nothing…._

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Abhijeet really Cursing whole Night just to Replace those Contacts which Ruined by His Buddy who gave Him a Paper where All His Contacts Number with Correct Names already present in Written format…._

 _Abhijeet (rashly): kitna Badtameez hy Daya… (irritatingly) ye Nahi kay Gmail sy Mery Saaray Contact Daal deta… (chewing tone) Us Moty ny tou Mera Gmail ka Password hee Change kr diya hy aur Batany ko Tayyer bhi Nahi (pressing Alphabets seeing the Paper with) Saaly ny Bola (imitating Daya tone) Boss, Kuch Kaam bhi kr liya karo.. hunh… Bataon ga na… (threatening) aayey ga Beta Mera bhi Waqt… aisa Sabaq seekhaon ga na… Prank kya Prank ki Naani bhi Sahab Bhool jaye gy…_

 _Voice: aur (loudly) Prank kay Papa bhi…_

 _Abhijeet (warn tone as He got Buddy Hearing His Blabbering from placing His Ears over His Room Closed Door): Kaan Band kr lein Sahab Apnay… (angry tone) Buht Gussa hy Mujhy… kahein aisa Na ho Kal Subah Bureau jaty samy Sahab ko Kaanun ki jagah Do Surakh hee milein…_

 _The Loud Laughing tone again Boils Blood of Abhijeet as He Misspelled few times few Contact Names…._

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _The Scream really Shivered the Residence from its Core… Abhijeet Smiled Sweetly without Wiping the Evil Smirk from His Face although His Eyes are still Closed…_

 _The Continuous Stabbing at His Room Door, the Angry Babbling really gives Him Pleasure as He started His Breakfast in Relax mode with Re-Playing what He did Last day…_

 ** _Daya Left Mumbai because of some Official work at Bangalore… He went by taking a Flight because He had Some Extra Secure Information Stuff and ACP Sir does not want to take a Risk to give Him the Usual Order about Traveling by Road…_**

 ** _As Abhijeet Evil Mind already making a Plan about Revenge, which He Borrowed from One of His Finest Sharp Young Intelligent Cop who told Him that He had did it at Colleague with His Friend…_**

 ** _The whole Night where Daya was Missing and Surely got Bored Stayed at Bangalore, Abhijeet did what He wants and headed towards His Room with 4 piece of Bread, Mayonnaise, Butter, Chicken Shredding in a Bowl wrapped by Cellophane and Sandwich maker with Electric Kettle, Tea bags, Tea Whitener Sugar Cubes and Water Bottle and Locked in His Room…_**

 _He really Enjoying His Gharma Gharam Nashta seeing His Bear just Tearing Out the Stick Notes of Every Color which Abhijeet Stuck throughout the Quillas Body and make it a Multi-Color Vehicle which really giving Shock to His Chote…_

 _Daya: Yaad rakhna Abhi (stick out the Pink colors Sticking notes with) Choru ga tou Nahi… Sach… Tum nay na (He patting Quillas with Sympathy said) Buht Zulm kiya hy Meri Raam Pyari pr… aisa (pressing teeth with) Badla lun ga na…._

 _He coming inside the Residence again and giving a Full Fledged Announcement after seeing the Closed Door of Abhijeet Room as…_

 _Daya: Saathuyun… (Abhijeet Laughed as He easily seeing Daya calling this to all Furniture's through His Cell Lappy Screen cause of Camera's which already Fixed in many Places of Duo Residence) aaj sy Ailane-Jung hy… Main aur Ram Pyari (He sticks the Highlighter Green Stick note over His Forehead written as REVENGE giving Chocking Laugh to Abhijeet heard More) Qasam Khaty hain kay Abhijeet Babu (showing Punch towards Abhijeet Closed Room Door with) ki Band Baja kr rahein gy…. (He turn on His Toes with) Prank Mata ki Jai…._

 _Abhijeet really Smiled Warmly as He got that the Coming Days really Difficult for Him and He must be very Careful but Internally He Enjoyed that a lot…._

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _These Prank Wars are Minimum in-between Duo or say Absent in-between this Solid Relation without any Reason but not now as this Non-Reasonable Prank War Starting and giving a New Meaning in their Relation which Abhijeet knew Daya also Enjoyed as He saw the Naughty Glint in His Brother Sharp Soothing Eyes…._

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _The Difference in days dragging in between these Wars where Abhijeet found Rinsing and Yucking over Bathroom Sink, Gulping Peppermint Toothpaste inside Oreo Biscuits Replace the Yummy Cream inside while Daya ate Most of His Tooth Paste during Brushing after Finding it Tasty with Sugary Milky Taste because His Tooth-Paste Tube Spilling Out Cream rather Tooth Paste…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _The Cotton Balls Glued inside and Fills Up Quillas, with its Seat Belts Holes to Dash Board to Shaft to Gear Shift till Smoke Pipe and inside few Places of Smoothing Engine giving Daya a Hard Time to just giving Many Angry Growls to His Boss during Washing and Cleaning His Ram Pyari through Car Washer by giving Extra Paisy…._

 _whereas His Kharos Boss giving Many Bad Words to His Hairy Beary Dambo who really spending His few Days for This Prank Preparation where at First He Vanishes Abhijeet and His Own Lappy by Telling Abhijeet to Handed them to IT Support Dept for Window Update and then Prick a Small Hole in Every Key-Pad Button of Abhijeet Keyboard as He has No other way to Work out except Working on DeskTop.._

 _The Muffled Grunt as_ _ **DAYAAAAAA**_ _really giving a Smiley Shades over Eyes and Lips of Daya which got by ACP Sir too who is taking Briefing about a Case from Daya in His Cabin….._

 _Sadly Abhijeet could not Protect Himself from Many Colors Erupting Out from Many Keypad Buttons Holes and making His Face Murky Rain-Bow Shade as Daya placed Small Squared Crystal Bags having Different Food Colors and Placed it beneath Every Keypad Button of Abhijeet Key-Board and when Abhijeet using atleast 6/7 Fingers of His Both Palms Simultaneously really Executing His Buddy Prank Successfully and those Small Holes Daya makes over those Buttons gives a Straight Aiming of Hit over Abhijeet Face…_

 _Obviously the Cursing, Grumbling and Growling already Understand Duo Teammates about Something going on in-between Both…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _After Initial few Small Pranks on Limited bases, now it started in an Open Battlefield where Daya taking Help of Aman for making that Unique Keyboard while Abhijeet ordering Freddie to Help Him working regarding that Cotton Balls with Quillas…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Colleagues really Enjoying that Prank War's of Duo too as They found their Seniors are so Creative and Intelligent obviously after taking Handful amount of Help from Google and their Surrounding Peoples but also very Childish and Sweet…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Mostly All seeing this New Shade of their Professional Higher Rank Colleagues and Watching them Pushing, Hitting, Smacking, Grabbing even Running behind Each Other Imagining a Large Playground with Care-Free Spirits…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _The Shout of Daya in Morning when He found His Cell Screen Broken gives Him Hours of Sadness as Today there is Strike of Electronic Markets while on Other side, Abhijeet just wanted to Kill His Brother who added Clear Nail Enamel inside Abhijeet Shampoo/Shower even Paint it over Soap bars which really makes Him Sticky from Head to Toe and giving Him Chance to Re-Showered and Re-Dressed Himself Count Him Late in Meeting too…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Somehow, these Pranks which are Good/Bad or Ugly and giving many Shades of Annoying/Embarrassment and Anger, giving Happiness too…_

 _There is No Tension of about giving Briefing to their Heads, No Worries about Crimes and Criminals, No Regrets over their Blunders/Mistakes/Errors either did Intentionally or Non-Delibrately doing Orally/Physically or Emotionally…_

 _They really Enjoying that Not over Current Moments but also in Later times where They Wreck their Brains thinking about Some Light Revenge Ideas although side by side giving Praising or Admiring the Counter Partners Pranking Attempts too…_

 _Both really Shocked getting their New Catering Quality found in their Personalities which never Showing Up Earlier…_

 _It's really Stunning but also Pleasurable to Re-Living their Toddling or Teen days in their 40's…._

 _Somewhere_ _ **DIL TOU BACCHA HY JEE**_ _giving Sparking Explanations in their life again…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _The Prank War Little Low because of Thrilling and Exciting coming in this Week as Daya's Birthday coming Up…_

 _Daya knew about His Buddy Planning Something Exciting about His Birthday so just taking a Break in that Battle…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Here Abhijeet really making Many Plans Silently having Many New Surprises for His Pal Big Day…_

 _Daya trying Best to atleast getting any News/Plans of Abhijeet on 11th of December but Failed as No One Interested to Open the Mouth and Blast the Balloon before the Actual Day…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _The Man Hurriedly Skipping Stairs as He knew Abhijeet is Waiting for Him at Parking lot and He already 15 minutes Late to Windup His Remaining work, Halt hearing a Low Husky voice…_

 _Abhijeet (straight tone): bas Freddie, Moty ko Bilkul Ihsaas Na ho… (strict) Samjhy…_

 _Freddie (smiley tone): kya Sir, Aap bhi… (naughty way) kum az kum Un ki Birthday kay Din tou Daya Sir ko Chor dein…_

 _Daya Alert cause the Nature of Conversation easily understand Him about a Prank Khichri making by His Friends with His other Family Members…._

 _Abhijeet (telling): Birthday ka Din… (reminding) Yaad hy na Last Time kya kiya tha Tumharay Laadly Daya Sir nay…. (irritatingly) 4 baar Mujhy Mal Mal kay Nahana para tha…_

 _Daya (grumble): tou kis nay kaha tha itna Mail Jama krny ko… hunh…_

 _Freddie Laughed while Both now Started Talking about Random Things as Watchman of Bureau also Approaching towards them…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _11_ _th_ _of the Month Arrives Sweetly, Weather is Pinkish with Chilly Windy Breeze makes Mood Nice and Happy…_

 _The Verbal Wishes already came up in Daya ways from Abhijeet to Rahul and Aman, Kartik and His Kids, Guards of Society too who Heard it when Rahul gives a Tight Hug to Daya…_

 _From Bureau Watchmen to Guards to Balki to Team-mates as Freddie, Vivek, Rajat, Sachin even ACP Sir and Salunkhy Sir too gives Him Heartiest Congrats…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Daya is Thrilled Hearing that Abhijeet already Invited All at_ _ **BAR-BQ TONIGHT**_ _which is One of Daya's Fav places in Current…_

 _Obviously All Busy in their Usual's and then Reached at Spot through Different Mediums…_

 _Abhijeet already Present there to Receive Guests as Daya came here with Baccha Party…_

 _The Khana Peena is really Delicious although Daya did not Eat anything Properly or Enjoying the Celebrations…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Its really a Worth Watching Scene for Abhijeet as when Dinner starting to Served and Abhijeet placed few Non Veg Items over Daya Plate, His Face Flushed.._

 _He Squinted His Eyes, looking the Items even starting checking it with Fingers, Startled with…_

 _Voice (asked confusingly): kya hua Daya….?_

 _Daya (relaxing Himself with): Nahi Nahi.. (casual) kuch Nahi…_

 _Rahul (telling): aby tou Kha na… (nudging) aisy Ulat Palat kay kya Dekh rha hy…?_

 _Salunkhy: haan Daya Bacchy, (concern tone) Tabiyet tou Theek hy na…?_

 _Daya nodded although Look at Abhijeet who really Seeing Him with Innocent Eyes although Daya knew the Evil Mind Working behind that Man…_

 _ACP (seeing His look and say): kya hua… (turn to Abhijeet in Questioning tone) Abhijeet…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Mujhy tou (to Daya) Daya kuch Masla hy kya… (offering Him) Tujhy kuch aur Khana hy.. Tum Order kr skty ho…_

 _Rajeev (smilingly): haan bhae, Bill tou Dena Nahi hy… kyun (wink to Daya) Birthday Boy…_

 _The Giggles of Three Kids Embarrassed Daya whose Cheeks showing Grins while He takes a Tempting Bite and find the Food is_ _ **OK**_ _makes Him Relax now…_

 _Although He tried to be Relax but His Body Language is Tensed because His Mind Ringing Bells regarding Abhijeet and Freddie Conversation at Every Food Item coming, even Dessert although Lastly at Cake too…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Daya really trying Hard when a Good Size Coffee Cake coming on His way with Many Lightening Candles…_

 ** _Daya (in mind): Cake tou Acha hy… abhi tak Kharos Boss nay koi Panga kiya Nahi… (look at Abhijeet Smiling Face shadowed behind the Lightening Candles say) Shakal bhi kitni Hansti sii bana kr rhi hay… pr kuch bhi Possible hy… (remembering Himself) Food mein tou kuch Kiya Nahi… wesy bhi Sub Log hain, khas kr ACP Sir tou shayed Himmat Nhai hui hogi (smiley tone think) Darta bhi tou hy na Un sy… aur (little thoughtful) ye bhi Socha ho kay kahein Main Dusrun ki Plate sy Na kha lun… Daya Boss (strict to Himself) Yaad rakhna, Abhi jo Parcel ly jaye ga na Ghar Khany ka… Us ko Hath Nahi laga hy Bosss… Samjha…._**

 _Salunkhy (ask): Daya bacchy, kya Soch rhy ho Cake ko Dekh dekh kr….?_

 _Daya Smiled and trying to Stretch His Body and without creating any Fuss started to light off Candles with His Pinch of Thumb and Index Finger, again giving Sudden Giggling and Cough to Abhijeet to Stop Cracking a Big Smile…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Here All Confused so Rehan grabbed His Arm and Danny told Him the Proper way of Celebrating Birthday as…_

 _Danny: DA, (telling) Tandle Phoonk Maal kay Bhoop klni hoti hay.. aichy Nai…_

 _Misha (added): aur Wish bhi tou krni hoti hay…._

 _Vivek (smilingly): jesy…?_

 _Danny: jechy, (counting) Kal School ki Chutti ho jaye (Freddie shocked hearing His Son Demands) Teacher Chutti kl lein…_

 _Misha (added): Homework Na milein…_

 _Freddie (with sighing giving Smiles to All): bas, ab yehi kuch reh gaya hy…._

 _Rajat (to Kids): bhae, Daya Sir tou School jaty Nahi…_

 _Sachin (naughtingly): haan bhae (to Danny) Danny, tou ab….?_

 _Rehan: tou Bureau ki Chutti krwa lein (to ACP Sir) hain na ACP Uncle…_

 _ACP Sir Smiled while Daya got an Idea Pop in His Mind where He standup Three Kids and He was Behind Thrice and now Kids done the whole Candle Blowing, Wishing even Cake Cutting Ceremony on His Behalf while He Only giving His Scrutiny Eyes over His Pal…._

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _It's really Difficult for Abhijeet to Hiding His Smile, even Protecting His Amusement although Choking His Laugh when Daya Jumped Horribly when Rehan, Misha and Danny Bursts Balloon's with Aman…_

 _The Elder Doctor who came Little Late joint that Party, Look at Abhijeet and ask…_

 _Ashoke (ask): Sub Theek hy na Abhijeet… (Abhijeet nodded, Ashoke in Mysterious tone seeing Abhijeet Red Face because of trying to Choking His Out-Burst Laugh ask again) tou Tum kyun Hansi Rokny ki Koshish mein Blood Red huay ja rhy ho…_

 _Abhijeet Look at Him and Burst Laugh although Recovered Himself Easily as All thought Both A's Talking about Something Funny…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _The Party Finishes with Daya's Gift which He wants to Open in presence of All but because of Oldie Duo Presence, Post-Pond that Idea…_

 _Kiddie Party also started Yawning as it's Weekday so now People Gathered their Kids and One by One Seeing Off Duo…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _The Driving is really Cool cause on Daya Wish, Abhijeet turn the Wheel towards Beach where during Walking, Abhijeet teased.._

 _Abhijeet: itna Dar bhi Theek Nahi tha (pause and add) Daya Babu…?_

 _Daya (angry): hunh… koi Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: tou Phir, (in smiley tone) hr Cheez ki itni Chan Phatak kyun ki ja rhi thi… (ask) Ain…?_

 _Daya: wo tou (sighing and add) Main ny Tumhari aur Freddie ki Baatein Sun li theen…_

 _Abhijeet: aur Moty Miyaan Samjhy… (straight) Prank… hain na…_

 _Daya: tou (sharp tone) Bharosa bhi tou Nahi hy na Buddhy Miyaan ka…_

 _Abhijeet (growled): Hazar baar kaha hy Mujhy Buddhy Miyaan Mut kaha karo…_

 _Daya (ask): kyun, (briefing) Tum jo Mujhy Moty Miyaan kehty ho.. Main nay Roka kabhi…_

 _Abhijeet: tou (sweetly) Sacchai batana tou Farz hy na…_

 _Daya (again): hunh…_

 _Obviously He could not Denying about His Fluffy Physic whereas Abhijeet looking Younger than Him in Age, He also cant Denied this too so except making Fun and showing Irritation, He does not have to Do anything…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Both after Spending Some Quality time To-gather, Left Beach and moving to Residence, Abhijeet said…_

 _Abhijeet (seriously): wesy Daya Buht Masti Mazaq ho gaya.. ab sy ye Prank War etc Sub Band… (reminding) Parsun sy Special Branch kay Officers bhi aa jayein gy…._

 _Daya: kya Yaar (irritatingly) kitna (smilingly) Maza aa rha tha…_

 _Abhijeet: haan (taunting tone) itna Maza Na aa jaye kay ACP Sir Transfer Order Sahab kay hath mein Thama dein…_

 _Daya makes Face but He knew that, ACP Sir Indirectly Warn Both to Abandon that as few Special Branch Officers coming to Work with CID Officers Combine about a Case…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _Already Both got a Small Lecture Yesterday Morning where ACP Sir called Duo inside His Cabin and said ClearCut…_

 ** _ACP: ye jo Dono kay Beech chal rha hy na.. (straightly) ab Band ho jana chahyey…_**

 ** _Duo exchanged Glances with each one as They did not get the background of that Tease so Abhijeet asked…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (ask): kya Sir…?_**

 ** _ACP (angry tone): itna Masoom banny ki Zarurat Nhai hay Abhijeet (turn to Daya with) aur Tumhein bhi Daya… (add) kya Sochein gy Juniors… haan… khair (after a bit) ¾ dino mein Special Branch kay kuch Officers aa jayein gy… I want Professional Behavior and Environment… ye KHAROS BOSS, MERI GARI aur DAYA KY BACCHY, MERA LAPTOP (Duo Faces Flushed in Embarrassment heard more) aur Na ho… Clear…_**

 ** _Duo (softly): Crystal…_**

 ** _ACP (shocked): kya…?_**

 ** _Duo (unanimous): Yes Sir…_**

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _The few Minutes before Mid-Night arrives with a Small Birthday Surprise for One to One where Daya found a Cupcake sparkling with lit up Single Candle with a Small Wishing Card and Strawberry stuck over a Stick as a Flower after getting a Knock on His Room Door…_

 _Honestly, He feels Over-Whelmed, sat on His Knees over His Room Door, Looking Thoroughly over that Small Treat in a Wooden Tray seeing at Wall Clocking Dangling over Lounge Wall showing 11:58 PM…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _He Smilingly trying to Blow Candle, Gulped a Big Balloon of Air in His Lungs, Closed His Eyes, Rapidly Blows over Candle Flame and got a Big Creamy Sponge over His Face…._

 _The Uncontrollable Laughs with Continuously Flashing Lights really Knocked Down Daya as His Buddy Slapped a Cake over His Face while Photo-Session of Daya already started through Fixed Camera's…_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _He stands Up, Wiping His Face with His Long Sleeves and Palm, Tasting that Chalk White Cream, Squinting His Eyes, Snapped that Cupcake from His Room Door Tray and Paste it over His Buddy Face…_

 _The Choked Sob tells Daya about starting His Bad day as now Abhijeet Only behind His Back and the whole Residence Echoed with_ _ **NAHI ABHI… TUM NY PEHLY START KIYA THA… ABY RUK… MOTY… KHAROS**_ _understands Everyone there is No Break in their Battle of Pranks…._


End file.
